


（代發）（試閱）【青黃】Under The Scene

by isisjoymine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Sadism, M/M, Porn Video, Weirdness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisjoymine/pseuds/isisjoymine
Summary: *內容含有路人X黃、道具play、4P、錄像等元素，閱讀前請三思
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Action 2

**Author's Note:**

> *內容含有路人X黃、道具play、4P、錄像等元素，閱讀前請三思

「Cut──！」導演大喝一聲，然後爽朗笑道：「做得好！黃瀨，最後那一幕很不錯哦！」

「真的，連我都忍不住要心動了呢。」當今大紅大紫身兼這部戲女主角的女優──堀野螢誇耀道。

黃瀨嘿嘿一笑，接受來自四面八方的讚賞。

「那麼，我們這一部電影也順利殺青啦！」導演聲音一落，全場歡聲雷動。旁邊的工作人員紛紛遞花給男女主角的演員。

接下來，所有人就去附近的居酒屋辦慶功宴。由於這次的劇組每個人都很親切，就算是平常都會藉故早退的黃瀨也喝了幾杯。

有些微醺的他忽然感覺到口袋裡的手機在震動；打開一看居然是青峰打過來。「小青峰？」

「黃瀨，你在哪裡？」

「唔，今天電視劇殺青，現在在慶功宴。」他含糊不清地回應電話另一端的人，此時有人喚了他一聲，「抱歉，導演叫我了。我結束了打給你哦。」

切斷電話，他趕緊舉和導演乾杯。

「呀，黃瀨，」醉醺醺的導演和他勾肩搭背，「原本大家都不怎麼看好你，說你就只是一個有著好皮囊的男孩子。一開始我也沒有特別想用你，就是你們老闆跟我認識太久，他說想讓你拓展看看新的可能性，我也就接受了。不過說實在，我真的沒想到你會做的這麼好！特別是努力的精神，我都想替你再導兩三部劇了，以後有機會再合作吧？」

忽然被這樣鼓勵，再加上酒精發酵，黃瀨雙頰燥熱、滾燙的淚水含在眼眶裡，特別努力才能不哭出來。「……是！」

「哭吧、哭吧！這可是殺青慶功宴，情緒化一點也沒關係的！」導演豪邁地笑著。

「才不哭呢！這可是要大笑的好日子呢！」

直到晚上十點，經紀人──廣瀨姐才把人帶走。

「黃瀨，還行嗎？要不要我去幫你買點醒酒的？」廣瀨姐坐在駕駛座上，一邊專注著路況一面還能關心到旁邊的小模特兒。

黃瀨閉眼小憩，說道：「沒事，我沒喝太多。對了，我有東西落在事務所，可以先回去一下嗎？」

「什麼東──」要說的話被手機鈴聲打斷，廣瀨騰出一隻手滑開手機接聽。

「……彌生發燒了？39.4？怎麼會突然發高燒？」廣瀨的語氣滿是擔憂。「好，我現在正要把黃瀨送回公司，我馬上趕過去。」

掛斷電話，廣瀨說道：「抱歉，你要拿的東西很重要嗎？等一下把你送回公司之後我可能沒辦法開車載你回去，我女兒不知道為什麼忽然發高燒，等等可能要送去醫院掛急診。你自己一個人坐計程車回去可以嗎？」

「沒問題的。廣瀨姐，妳送我到門口就行了，趕快回去看小彌生吧。」黃瀨體貼地說著。

下車後，黃瀨到公司為自己規劃的工作室，翻找一下才找到台本。他留戀地看著有些破爛的小本子；心中忽然有些感慨：一部劇就這樣殺青了。如導演所言，他本來是不被業界看好的，他費了好幾個月的歲月來準備，才有了即將呈現給大眾的樣子。

他把台本收進隨身包裡，等到明天電視劇開播，他一定要一邊抱著台本一邊看。

對著鏡子整裝，把口罩拉高一些，黃瀨才從工作室走出去。他低著頭滑手機，打開電話介面要找計程車時才想起剛才飯局的時候小青峰打給自己。但是這個時間在美國的青峰應該在練習吧？該打給他嗎？

糾結的同時，黃瀨絲毫沒有注意到有人靠近，直到有人猛力敲擊自己的後腦才發現，劇痛使他暈眩。

「誰──」

在暈過去前，他感覺到有針刺入自己的脖頸，將藥物注射入自己體內。

好不容易醒過來，黃瀨感覺渾身不適，高熱在體內衝撞著。他抖了抖身子，卻發現渾身被束縛。他吃力地睜開眼，視野中出現朦朧的三個人影。他處在一個相當陰暗的地方。

「啊、醒了醒了。」其中一人開口，另外兩個跟著湊近。為首的那個人粗暴地捏住黃瀨的下巴，奚落：「真不愧是有好皮相的當紅炸子雞。資歷比我們淺，居然還能那麼快就拿到大部分的工作。」

在黃瀨的印象中，這三個人是同一個事務所的前輩，為首的男人是模特兒，另外兩人則是演員。

他掙扎著，琥珀色的雙眼狠瞪著三人。但是他不知道的是，自己這副狠勁在三人眼裡卻是充滿煽情──因為他們給黃瀨下了媚藥。

「啊，就是這個眼神。你就是用這個眼神誘惑BOSS的吧？」另外一個人拿出相機，按下快門，一邊說：「如果每天晚上都才床上誘惑老闆和董事會，大家也會很樂意給他工作吧？」

第三個人跟著笑了起來：「要論這點的話，我們三個人還真的是做不到呢。你們看，在三個大男人面前，他的小兄弟還能翹得那麼高。」

黃瀨不可置信地看向自己的身體──他全身上下的衣物被褪盡，性器因為媚藥發揮藥效而巍巍顫顫，還有幾滴前列腺液在馬眼吞吐著。他咬著牙，想要抵抗藥效，他不想在這三個人面前出盡洋相。然而，越是這麼想，身體卻變得越敏感，連菊穴都不自覺得一縮。

「這麼淫蕩的身體，應該連後面都是名器吧？你說對吧，黃瀨？」為首的那人嘻笑著，接過從另一個人手中遞來的按摩棒。掛著不懷好意的笑容，那人瞄準粉嫩的菊穴，連擴張都沒有好好做便把按摩棒戳進洞裡。

「──痛！」淚水溢滿黃瀨的眼眶。他不想認輸、不想示弱，但是那尺寸偏大的按摩棒為經擴張就進入體內的感受幾乎要撕裂他的肛門，讓他疼的快要哭出來。

「哦──這麼大的東西居然真的能塞進去呢！喂，有在錄影吧？」

「從剛才就已經錄囉，一點精采畫面都沒有放過呢。」掌鏡人訕笑。

「不、別拍……」黃瀨一慌，不自覺縮緊菊穴，讓眼前三人看得哈哈大笑。

第三個人「好意」提醒道：「黃瀨，你可得好好表現，等等我們會替你放上GV網的。」

「不要……嗯……」抗拒的話語開始變了味。菊穴習慣了抽插後，身體也漸漸得趣，加上藥效變得猛烈，黃瀨開始發出細碎的呻吟。

三人一愣。他們沒想過這種報復性的強姦居然會讓黃瀨滿臉紅潮，他們自己也都不是homo，更無法忍受眼前畫面帶來的衝擊。

為首的那名模特兒有些興奮地褪下自己的褲子，另外兩人見狀笑著問「不會吧」，他只是惡狠狠道：「黃瀨涼太，這是你自己惹出來的。」他把穴中的按摩棒抽出來，挺身把自己的昂揚放入菊穴，並見穿刺到最深處，恰巧頂上黃瀨體內最敏感的那點。

「──啊啊！」黃瀨白皙的脖子形成美麗的曲線，一道白濁射向肌肉線條分明的腹部。

那名模特兒見狀，啐了一口粗話，低吼：「你這個妖精。」邊說著，掐著黃瀨的腰加速抽插。

另外兩人看著香豔的活春宮，下半身亦是蠢蠢欲動。掌鏡人把相機交到另一個人手中，拉下褲頭並把小傢伙放到黃瀨口中。他抓著黃瀨細柔的短髮，命令道：「好好舔，可別把我咬痛了。」

此時的黃瀨已經因為媚藥而燒得意識不清，胡亂嗯了一聲，開始舔拭那根肉棒。他的動作熟練得就像──就像眼前的人是青峰一樣，讓他願意細心討好。

第三個看著另外兩人舒爽的表情，也不顧他們原本的目的是要把羞辱黃瀨的畫面錄下來，隨手把相機架在一個穩固且可以完整錄下畫面的地方，蹲下來開始撫弄黃瀨的小傢伙。

在三方齊下之下，黃瀨一次又一次達到高潮，到最後不醒人事。

-tbc-


	2. Action 3

當黃瀨醒過來時，四周空無一人，只剩下滿滿的狼狽。不幸中的大幸是，他的手被好好的解開了。他顫著雙腿試圖站起身，卻一次又一次滑下來。在他正前方只剩下一張紙，寫著：「如果把今天的事情說出去，我們就會把影片公開。」

對於他們還沒有打算要把影片公開這件事，他不知道究竟該高興還是難過。

他看見自己的衣服被扔在一旁，便爬過去把衣服穿上。

「……那些傢伙……」濃稠的液體自私密處往大腿流下來。他現在只想回家，趕快好好洗澡，把那些痕跡洗除。

他快速把衣服穿上，慢慢走出事務所，招了一輛計程車。他還陷在恐懼之中，乃至於根本沒有打開手機，更別提注意到現在已經晚上十二點多了，以及來自青峰的許多來電。

他下了車，打開家門時一愣。燈居然是亮的。有這間房子鑰匙得只有三個人：他自己、廣瀨姐和小青峰。廣瀨姐的女兒發燒了，所以不可能是廣瀨姐。可是這段日子，小青峰不可能來啊？小青峰也沒有告訴過他他要來啊！怎麼偏偏挑在這個不幸的日子……他方寸大亂。

「黃瀨？怎麼這個時間點才回來？我打給你那麼多次……」青峰從客廳走到玄關，看著剛回來地黃瀨抱怨，然後才後知後覺地意識到戀人的異樣。「黃瀨？」

黃瀨趕緊堆起一如既往的笑容，「小青峰怎麼會突然回來日本？我都不知道。啊，剛才因為電視劇殺青，去喝了點酒，晚些才回來。」

「……黃瀨，你是不是有事瞞著我？」

黃瀨被青峰這野性的直覺嚇得冷汗涔涔，趕緊找藉口開溜：「怎麼會呢？小青峰，我有點醉了，先去洗澡。其他的是明天再說吧。」他擠過青峰身側，趕緊進到浴室。

褪下衣物後，他的身體一覽無遺地呈現在鏡子裡。白皙的皮膚布滿紅紅紫紫的痕跡。那是不屬於青峰的醜陋痕跡。想到自己方才在那三個人身下承歡的模樣，黃瀨打自心底升起一股對自己的厭惡。他打開水龍頭，讓熱水打在身上，擠了一堆沐浴乳在手上，在身上抹出大量白色泡沫。

不夠、這樣還遠遠不夠。他尋思著浴室裡的工具，總算找到絲瓜絡。他一遍又一遍的搓洗自己的身體，身體甚至被蹭破皮了，他還是繼續用力擦著自己的身體。

不料，浴室門忽然被打開。他才驚悚地發現自己居然忘了鎖門。

「喂，黃瀨，你怎麼沒鎖門？我還是覺得你看起來怪怪的──」青峰的聲音在看見黃瀨的身體時戛然而止。

兩人愣在那裡對視。黃瀨較先反應過來，伸手把青峰推出浴室，嗓音顫道：「小、小青峰怎麼可以在人家洗澡時衝進來呢……」

在浴室裡，他渾身顫抖。被小青峰看到了、被小青峰看到了、被小青峰看到了……小青峰會怎麼想？

下一秒，只聽見青峰重捶牆壁的聲音，以及一聲低吼：「可惡！」

黃瀨摀著嘴，壓抑口中的嗚咽。沒過多久，就聽見青峰重甩家門的聲音。黃瀨彷彿全身力氣大失，緩緩跌坐在地上，再也無法克制自己的淚水。

小青峰一定覺得自己很髒吧……

那一夜，黃瀨待在浴室裡沒有出來過。小青峰也從那一晚開始，再也沒有回來過。

待在浴室一晚的結果，理所當然的就是感冒。黃瀨發著高燒，向廣瀨姐打了電話說身體不適。他不敢說自己發燒了，深怕經紀人會因此來到家中，更容易讓秘密被更多人知道。他躺在床上躺到下午，反覆做著噩夢，裡面充滿昨夜的強暴之外，更多的是青峰失望的模樣。

到了下午，雖然還是發著高燒，他仍是拖著身體到附近的藥局買了退燒藥。在看到安眠藥時，他毫不猶豫地拿了一瓶一起去結帳。

吃下退燒藥後，他同時吞了一顆安眠藥。沉睡前，他只希望不會再看到青峰失望的眼神。

隔天早上，所幸燒已經退了，黃瀨又恢復工作。一到了事務所，卻被告知廣瀨這週請事假，臨時換了一位代理經紀人。打開手機一看，確實昨天有收到廣瀨姐的通知，只是自己昏昏沉沉地恐怕沒看清楚。他暗自鬆了一口氣，他可沒有自信可以逃過觀察力敏銳的廣瀨姐的追問，此時換了一個經紀人確實是再好不過。

然而，他的情形顯然不在狀況上。拍雜誌封面照時，被攝影師頻頻糾正，過去只消三個小時的攝影行程硬是花了四個半小時。接下來是電視台的訪談，他雖然蒙混過去了，但是大家在底下議論著黃瀨似乎沒有平時那麼開朗。有位關係好的製作人擔憂的問他是不是遇上什麼麻煩，他只好笑著說自己沒事。

怎麼可能沒事？剛經歷那種事，被戀人發現而且甩門離開，親近的經紀人也忽然告假，不論是誰都不可能沒事吧？

渾渾噩噩地過了一天，黃瀨回到事務所準備打卡下班。忽然，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，在他耳邊低語：「黃瀨涼太，上次那個地方見。不來的話，我們就把影片上傳了。」

他全身一僵。

半個小時後，他又回到了那個小房間。這裡似乎是事務所的儲藏室，已經許久沒用，難怪會被三人拿來行歹。

那三個人看見黃瀨來，露出猥瑣的笑容。一場強暴再度展開。

兩個小時後，三個人總算饜足，丟下一句「這次我們也錄影了」，留下黃瀨一個人瀕死般躺在冰冷的地上。

他好想念小青峰、想念他那種向來霸道的動作，他想要讓自己全身上下沾染小青峰的氣味、布滿小青峰的吻痕和咬痕。這樣子，就能覆蓋身上這些不堪的痕跡。

但是他知道，小青峰一定不再喜歡自己了。打從一開始，就是小青峰遷就自己、才喜歡上自己的，如今染上他人印記的他，要怎麼留住他與小青峰脆弱的關係？

淚水又不自覺落下。他咬緊下唇，不敢哭出一點聲音，深怕外面有任何人經過。稍微平復情緒後，他趕緊穿回衣服，離開事務所回家盥洗。

從浴室出來後，他發現有一通未接來電。居然是黑子。雖然他和黑子還是會有連絡，但是幾乎都只有Line上面的互通，一如既往是他主動連繫居多，鮮少像這樣由黑子主動連絡。

略帶困惑，黃瀨打了回去。

「……喂？黃瀨？」出乎意料的，接電話的人居然是火神。

「小火神，你回日本了？」

「對啊，和青峰一起回來的。青峰沒有回你那邊嗎？」

面對火神的疑問，黃瀨急忙回：「當然有，我只是很訝異他突然就回來了。你們這次怎麼這麼突然回日本？」

「青峰說有什麼事來著……啊，黃瀨你等等。」

「喂？黃瀨君嗎？我是黑子。」另一端是換成黑子的聲音。

「小黑子～怎麼突然找我啊？說起來我們也很久沒有見面了，如果你最近沒事的話，我們要不要約一約呢？對了，剛好小青峰和小火神也都回日本了，要不就問問看大家吧……」

黑子冷靜的聲音打斷黃瀨：「黃瀨君，你最近是不是發生了什麼事？」

「──咦？小黑子怎麼這麼說？」

「今天播出的節目，黃瀨君看起來有點心不在焉。平常的黃瀨是不會出這種差錯的……」

黃瀨出言打斷：「原來小黑子都有在關心我啊？我好開心啊～不過，沒事的唷？可能因為電視劇剛殺青，一時之間作息調不回來吧，不過再休息一陣子就不會有問題了。」

「是這樣嗎……對了，青峰君有在你旁邊嗎？我有點事想要找他。」

黃瀨的手絞緊衣擺，「啊…很可惜，小青峰剛才去小桃井家了。要不然你打給小青峰看看吧？」

電話另一端的黑子一頓，「沒關係，不是什麼太重要的事。謝謝你，黃瀨君。工作請加油。」

「嗯，小黑子也加油哦～」

掛斷電話後，黃瀨有些失神。連隔著電視螢幕的小黑子都能看出端倪……

「我果然很不適合演戲呢。」他自嘲。

-tbc-


End file.
